First Christmas
by Lovara
Summary: Natal pertama untuk Kris dan Tao. Hanya FF absurd menyambut natal. Kristao. Yaoi. Oneshoot


**Christmas**

 **.**

 **Lovara**

 **.**

 **Kristao**

 **.**

 **Yaoi.**

 **.**

 **Malam natal pertama yang dilewati oleh Kris dan Tao setelah mereka menikah**

 **.**

Kalender menunjukkan tanggal 23 Desember, yang artinya 2 hari lagi adalah hari natal. Tao menatap kalender yang ada dikamarnya dengan antusias. Natal ini adalah natal pertama bersama Kris, suaminya. Kris dan Tao adalah salah satu dari beberapa pasangan sesama jenis yang melangsungkan pernikahan mereka di Belanda bulan Januari lalu. Pada awalnya keluarga dan teman terdekat mereka tidak menyetujui hubungan ini, tapi melihat gigihnya Kris dalam mempertahankan hubungan membuat mereka akhirnya merestui Kris dan Tao.

Pukul 5 sore, artinya sudah saatnya bagi Tao untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk sang suami. Tao keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Rumah mereka tidak terlalu besar, Kris sengaja tidak membeli rumah yang besar agar Tao tidak terlalu merasa kesepian saat ia pergi bekerja. Halaman depan yang cukup luas, Tao manfaatkan untuk menanam berbagai macam bunga.

Dengan cekatan Tao meracik berbagai macam bumbu. Awalnya Tao tidak pandai memasak seperti sekarang. Beruntung tetangga sebelah rumahnya dengan baik hati mengajarkan cara memasak pada Tao. Sejujurnya Kris juga tidak pernah memaksakan agar Tao bisa memasak, tapi Tao bersikeras agar ia bisa membuatkan makanan untuk suaminya itu.

Kris pulang tepat saat Tao sedang menyajikan makan malam untuk mereka. Kris berjalan pelan mendekati Tao yang sibuk menata meja makan.

Grep...

Kris memeluk Tao dari belakang, membuat Tao berteriak karena terkejut.

"Gege?!" seru Tao setelah mengetahui siapa yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Aku pulang~" Kris mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir Tao.

"Jangan membuatku terkejut Ge. Gege mau aku banting dengan wushu ku?" ancam Tao.

"Banting Gege diranjang saja sayang~"

Tao memukul pelan dada Kris. "Dasar mesum,"

"Hey, siapa yang mesum? Gege hanya bilang diranjang, memangnya kau berpikir kemana?"

Wajah Tao memerah.

"Kau menggemaskan sekali sayang~"

"Ish sana mandi Ge, kau bau sekali" usir Tao sebelum Kris berbuat yang aneh-aneh.

"Mandikan~" Kris mengeluarkan aegyo yang sama sekali tidak cocok untuk wajahnya.

"Serius Ge, kau sama sekali tidak cocok beraegyo seperti itu" kata Tao tajam.

"Istriku ini galak sekali," Kris justru semakin memeluk Tao dengan erat.

"Cepat mandi atau ku laporkan pada Vic jie jie kalau Gege sangat jorok" ancam Tao yang sukses membuat Kris langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Tao tersenyum melihat tingkah suami nya itu. Sejak dulu bahkan sampai sekarang Kris takut dengan kakak perempuannya, Victoria. Pertama kali Kris berkata akan menikahi Tao, Victoria hampir saja membanting Kris dengan satu tangan. Kakak perempuan Tao ini memang seorang atlit wushu yang sangat terkenal. Bisa dibilang hampir seluruh keluarga Huang menjadi atlit wushu.

Tao tak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk menikmati makan malamnya. Kris yang sudah mandi segera duduk di depan Tao. Meskipun ia adalah seorang pria sama seperti Kris, tapi Tao menjalankan tugasnya layaknya seorang istri. Tao mengambilkan nasi dan beberapa lauk untuk Kris, sebelum ia sendiri mengambil makanannya.

"Natal tahun ini kita akan berkumpul dimana Ge?" tanya Tao.

Kris menghentikan makannya sebentar. "Kita akan merayakan natal pertama kita sendiri, sayang"

"Mwo? Kita tidak berkumpul dengan keluarga yang lain?"

"Untuk tahun ini tidak. Tenang saja, Gege sudah meminta ijin pada Baba dan Mama, mereka setuju dengan ide Gege" kata Kris.

"Kau ingin berlibur kemana?" tanya Kris kali ini.

Tao mengigit sumpitnya dan berpikir. "Aku tidak ingin kemana-mana Ge,"

"Kau ingin merayakan natal dirumah?"

Tao mengangguk. "Aku ingin menghias rumah dengan pernak-pernik natal"

Kris ikut tersenyum saat Tao tersenyum antusias seperti ini. pembawaan Tao yang sangat riang inilah yang membuat Kris jatuh hati pada Tao saat mereka pertama bertemu dulu. Saat itu Kris sebagai alumni, mendatangi acara dikampus tempat dulu ia menuntut ilmu. Saat itulah dia bertemu dengan Tao.

Awalnya Kris takut untuk mendekati Tao. Kris takut Tao akan menjauh setelah mengetahui dirinya adalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis. Tapi takdir berkata lain, Tao justru menerima Kris apa adanya.

"Aku merasa nyaman bersama mu Ge, aku bahkan tidak perduli jika kau seorang pembunuh sekalipun. Aku tahu hati mu selalu berkata jujur" ucap Tao saat itu.

Perkataan itulah yang membuat Kris akhirnya mantap untuk menikahi Tao. Setelah Tao menyelesaikan studinya, Kris langsung melamar Tao dan beberapa bulan kemudian, mereka menikah.

"Gege melamun?"

Kris tersentak dari lamunannya. "Tidak," jawabnya lalu melanjutkan makan.

"Bohong~ Gege pasti sedang melamunkan sekretaris Gege yang seksi itu kan?" Tao mengacungkan garpunya.

Kris gelagapan. Tao cemburu itu artinya petaka untuk Kris.

"Gege tidak bohong baby~ untuk apa Gege memikirkan ahjuma-ahjuma dengan bedak tebal itu?" bela Kris.

"Benar?"

Kris mengangguk. "Kemarilah~"

Tao berdiri dan menghampiri Kris. Kris menggenggam tangan Tao dan menciumnya. Tao sendiri merona akibat perbuatan suaminya itu.

"Kau ingat janji Gege saat kita menikah?" tanya Kris sambil menatap Tao.

Tao mengangguk pelan.

"Gege berjanji akan mencintai istri Gege ini apapun yang terjadi, Gege sudah bersumpah dihadapan Tuhan, bahwa tidak ada yang lain selain istri Gege yang sangat Gege cintai,"

Tao duduk dipangkuan Kris dan menatap suaminya penuh cinta.

"Tao juga mencintai Gege," ucapnya lalu mencium bibir Kris.

 **...**

Kris membantu Tao membereskan sisa makan malam mereka. Tao sudah mengatakan agar Kris duduk dan beristirahat, tapi Kris menolak dan tetap membantu Tao.

Selesai membereskan meja makan dan dapur, Kris dan Tao memilih bersantai sambil menonton film yang Tao beli tadi siang.

"Insidious?" ucap Kris saat melihat cover filmnya.

"Baby, bukankah kau takut dengan film seperti ini?" tanya Kris.

"Maka dari itu aku ingin menontonnya bersama Gege," jawab Tao sambil tertawa.

"Lagipula aku penasaran dengan film ini Ge, banyak yang mengatakan kalau film ini bagus" tambah Tao.

Cemilan dan minuma soda sudah Tao siapkan. Tak lupa ia juga menyiapkan boneka panda kesayangannya. Sejujurnya Kris sangat cemburu dengan boneka panda milik Tao, Tao selalu berkata kalau ia mencintai boneka panda itu lebih dari apapun.

Film baru dimulai dan Tao sudah menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan boneka. Kris yang melihat tingkah lucu Tao mau tak mau tersenyum kecil.

"Gege kenapa tertawa?" tanya Tao heran.

"Kau menggemaskan sekali sayang, matikan saja filmnya jika kau takut"

"Tidak mau, Tao penasaran dengan film ini"

"Tapi kau bahkan menutupi wajahmu sejak film ini dimulai" goda Kris.

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya dan menatap Kris galak. "Gege mengejekku yah~"

Kris ingin sekali mencium bibir kissable Tao. "Tidak sayang~ Gege hanya berbicara yang sesungguhnya"

Pukul 10 malam. Film yang mereka tonton sudah selesai, mungkin lebih tepatnya film yang Kris tonton. Karena Tao jatuh tertidur. Kris mengelus pelan rambut Tao, ia tersenyum melihat wajah Tao yang tertidur. Dengan hati-hati Kris menganggkat kepala Tao dari pahanya, ia lalu membopong Tao pelan. Tao refleks menggantungkan lengannya pada leher Kris.

"Ughh Gege, dingin" igau Tao sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Kris.

 **...**

Paginya Tao bangun lebih awal dari Kris. Hari ini tanggal 24 Desember. Kris yang sudah mendapat libur dari kantornya, tidak perlu susah payah bangun pagi. Tao perlahan menyingkap selimutnya, ia tidak mau membangunkan Kris. Tapi nyatanya Kris sudah bangun, ia menarik tangan Tao, membuat Tao mau tidak mau jatuh menimpa tubuh Kris.

"Morning kiss baby~" ucap Kris dengan suara serak.

"Bangun dan mandi Ge, setelah itu kau akan mendapatkan morning kiss mu," ujar Tao berusaha bangun dari tubuh Kris.

"Tidak mau~ Gege mau morning kiss dulu~" Kris semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tao.

Tao memutar bola matanya malas. Terkadang Kris jadi sangat manja dan menyebalkan di waktu yang bersamaan.

Chu~

Tao mengecup bibir Kris.

"Kau sudah mendapat morning kiss mu, Ge" kata Tao.

"Selamat pagi baby peach~"

"Pagi naga mesum" balas Tao sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sebelum Kris membalas dendam, Tao langsung berlari keluar kamar dan tertawa kencang.

"Awas saja kau panda nakal" gumam Kris.

 **...**

"Kau ingin menghias rumah seperti apa baby?" tanya Kris saat mereka sedang sarapan.

"Aku ingin halaman dan pagar rumah kita dihiasi lampu kecil dan warna-warni. Lalu ada sebuah pohon natal kecil di halaman" jawab Tao antusias.

"Kurasa kita akan berbelanja banyak hari ini" kata Kris.

"Kita bisa memakai uang tabunganku Ge,"

"Tidak sayang. Kita memakai uang Gege untuk berbelanja" tolak Kris.

"Tapi Ge, sepertinya kita akan mengeluarkan banyak uang,"

"Hey, memangnya suami tampan mu ini tidak punya uang sayang? Gege masih bisa memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu peach~"

"Benar Gege tidak apa-apa mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk natal ini?" tanya Tao ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa baby peach~" jawab Kris meyakinkan Tao.

 **...**

Setelah sarapan Kris dan Tao segera pergi untuk mencari berbagai hiasan yang akan mereka pasang dirumah nanti. Pertama-tama Kris mengajak Tao ke toko yang menjual berbagai macam lampu.

"Gege lampu ini lucu" kata Tao sambil membawa sebuah lampu dengan ukiran naga disampingnya.

Kris memasukkan lampu itu ke dalam keranjang belanjanya. Mereka berkeliling toko sampai 1 jam untuk menemukan lampu mana yang cocok untuk hiasan natal. Untuk phon natal sendiri, Kris rencananya akan mengambil pohon natal dirumah orangtua nya yang sudah tidak terpakai.

"Gege, bagaimana dengan ini?" Tao membawa lampu kecil berbentuk butiran salju.

"Mungkin bagus jika gantung lampu kecil ini di dekat jendela" ucap Kris.

"Bagaimana Ge? Kau lelah?" tanya Tao setelah mereka selesai membei berbagai macam lampu hias.

"Seharusnya Gege yang bertanya itu padamu, baby. Kau ingin istirahat?" ucap Kris sambil menyetir mobilnya.

"Aku ingin makan ice cream yang ada ditaman Ge~"

"Hey, Mama bilang kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak makan ice cream, lagipula ini bulan Desember mana mungkin ada penjual ice cream di cuaca sedingin ini?"

"Tapi aku ingin makan ice cream Ge~ hanya sekali saja~ Jebal~" Tao mengeluarkan jurus aegyo andalannya.

Dan Kris selalu luluh jika Tao sudah mengeluarkan aegyo untuk meminta sesuatu.

"Baiklah," ucap Kris akhirnya. "Tapi untuk kali ini saja"

"Yeyy~ terima kasih Ge~" Tao yang antusias menciumi wajah Kris.

"Sayang, nanti kita menabrak orang,"

 **...**

Nyatanya di cuaca yang cukup dingin ini ada penjual ice cream ditaman kota. Setelah Kris memarkirkan mobilnya, Tao segera berlari menghampiri kedai kecil yang menjual ice cream.

"Aku pesan ice cream vanilla" kata Tao pada penjualnya.

Kris berjalan menyusul Tao yang sudah duduk didekat pohon. Kris memakaikan Tao jaket tebal yang tadi Tao pakai.

"Ceroboh," ucap Kris sambil duduk disebelah Tao.

"Hehe... Maaf Ge, aku terlalu antusias untuk makan ice cream disini" jawab Tao.

"Setelah ini kita akan kemana Ge?" tanya Tao.

"Mungkin kita mencari kue atau bahan untuk memasak?"

"Kue? Ah aku tahu toko kue yang enak Ge" ucap Tao.

"Silahkan," kata penjual ice cream yang mengantarkan pesanan Tao.

Kris membelalakkan matanya lebar melihat porsi yang Tao pesan.

"Tao? kau yakin akan menghabiskan semua itu?" tanya Kris.

Tao mengangguk. "Tentu saja Ge, ice cream disini sangat enak. Berapa pun aku makan pasti akan habis" jawabnya sambil menyendok ice cream miliknya.

Kris yang hanya menatap Tao memakan ice cream rasanya ia sudah kenyang.

"Kau mau Ge?" tawar Tao.

"Tidak, habiskan saja"

"Tao?"

Tao menoleh kearah Kris dan...

Chup...

Kris mencium bibir Tao. Tao terdiam dan mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali.

"Cara makan mu berantakan sekali, seperti anak umur 5 tahun~" ucap Kris gemas melihat ada sisa ice cream disudut bibir Tao tadi.

Wajah Tao kini semerah kepiting rebus.

"Gege...!?" teriaknya sambil menutup wajah.

 **...**

Tao menarik tangan Kris agar berjalan lebih cepat.

"Ayo cepat Ge, nanti kita tidak bisa mendapat kue yang lucu" ucap Tao.

"Sabar peach, disini banyak orang" Kris susah payah mengimbangi langkah kaki Tao yang gesit.

Dugh...

Kris menabrak punggung Tao yang tiba-tiba berhenti. Tao menatap toko kue didepannya dengan mata berbinar.

"Ayo masuk Ge,"

Lagi-lagi Tao menarik tangan Kris.

"Selamat datang~" ucap seorang wanita muda.

"Noona ! Hana Noona !" teriak Tao begitu memasuki toko kue.

Beberapa orang pengunjung langsung memperhatikan Tao.

"Tao? panda?" balas wanita yang Tao panggil Hana itu.

"Noona~ aku kangen sekali padamu" ucap Tao sambil memeluk Hana erat.

Kris mengeraskan rahangnya melihat adegan itu.

"Noona juga kangen sekali padamu panda~. Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Noona dengar dari Victoria kau sekarang sudah menikah?"

"Kris ge!" Tao mengisyaratkan Kris untuk mendekat.

"Noona kenalkan ini Kris Ge, dia sekarang suamiku" ucap Tao yang bangga memperkenalkan Kris sebagai suaminya.

"Suami mu tampan sekali Zi~" ucap Hana kagum.

"Ish Noona, ingat suami dan anak mu dirumah. Jangan menggoda suami orang" ucap Tao bercanda.

Kris duduk disudut toko sambil memperhatikan para pelanggan yang sedang memilih aneka macam kue. Mungkin mereka juga akan merayakan natal, sama seperti Kris dan Tao. Tao sendiri tengah asik mengobrol bersama Hana. Ternyata Hana adalah sahabat Victoria, maka dari itu Hana juga sangat dekat dengan Tao. Terlebih Hana sudah mempunyai keluarga kecil sendiri. ngomong-ngomong soal keluarga kecil, rasanya Kris ingin menggendong seorang anak. Kris menatap Tao yang tertawa lepas bersama Hana. Rasanya Kris tidak tega untuk mengatakan hal ini pada Tao, mengingat Tao adalah laki-laki.

 **...**

Sore ini Kris dan Tao sibuk mendekorasi rumah mereka denga nuansa natal. Kris memanjat menggunakan tangga agar bisa memasang hiasan lampu pada dinding luar rumah mereka.

"Gege, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tao dari bawah.

"Gege baik-baik saja sayang" jawab Kris fokus memasang hiasannya.

"Kalian semangat sekali menyambut natal" ucap tetangga sebelah rumah Tao, bibi Kim.

"Selamat sore bibi. Ini natal pertama kami, jadi kami harus menyambutnya" jawab Tao ramah.

"Ah~ kalian anak muda selalu membuat iri saja. Semoga natal ini membawa berkah untuk kalian" ucap bibi Kim.

"Terima kasih bibi, semoga bibi selalu cantik~" puji Tao yang ditanggapi oleh senyuman bibi Kim.

"Apa perlu kita coba lampunya?" tanya Kris setelah selesai memasang hiasan lampu pada dinding.

"Biar aku yang menyalakan lampunya Ge~" Tao sangat antusias sekali.

Tao mematikan lampu disekitar halamannya dan menyalakan lampu hiasan. Sekarang dinding rumah mereka penuh denga hiasan lampu berwarna merah dan hijau yang melambangkan nuansa natal.

"Ini bagus sekali Ge~" ucap Tao memandangi lampu yang menyala berkerlap-kerlip.

"Sekarang kita tinggal menghias pohon natal didalam" kata Kris.

Halaman rumah mereka kini semakin indah dengan hiasan lampu dan sebuah pohon natal kecil disudut halaman. Beberapa orang yang melintas, menatap kagum dekorasi rumah Kris. Terlihat sekali mereka menyambut natal pertama mereka dengan antusias.

 **...**

"Gege, bisa kau ambilkan hiasan bola itu?" pinta Tao yang kini sedang menghias pohon natal yang cukup besar.

Pohon natal itu ia letakkan di ruang tamu. Kris sudah memasang semua hiasan dari ujung atas pohon sampai ke tengah, dan kini giliran Tao yang menghias sisa pohon natal itu. Kris juga sudah mempersiapkan beberapa kado kecil yang ia letakkan dibawah pohon natal.

Untung saja tadi Tao sempat memasak dulu sebelum mereka mulai menghias pohon natal. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, Kris mengajak Tao untuk segera makan malam.

Makan malam kali ini terasa berbeda. Kris sengaja meletakkan lilin diatas meja makan dan mematikan lampu diruang makan.

"Bagaimana? Apa ini sudah romantis?" tanya Kris.

Tao tersenyum malu. Ia tidak berani menatap Kris yang duduk disebrangnya. Mereka makan dalam keheningan. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara denting lonceng dari kejauhan. Lagu-lagu khas natal pun berkumandang merdu.

"Selamat natal Ge~"

"Selamat natal juga untukmu sayang~"

Kris bangkit dari kursinya dan berlutut didepan Tao lalu mencium tangan Tao.

"Gege jangan lakukan hal konyol seperti itu" ujar Tao untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

Kris lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Ia menyalakan lagu sebuah lagu, yang Tao tidak tahu lagu apa itu. Yang jelas lagu itu cocok dengan suasana natal saat ini.

"Mau berdansa?" Kris menjulurkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa berdansa Ge~"

"Tidak apa-apa, Gege akan mengajarimu"

Tao merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kris. lengan Kris memeluk pinggang Tao mesra. Mereka bergerak pelan sesuai dengan irama lagu yang Kris mainkan.

"Gerakanku kaku ya Ge?" tanya Tao yang tidak percaya diri dengan gerakan dansanya.

"Tidak sayang, kau sangat lentur" puji Kris.

"Kau bohong~"

"Gege tidak bohong baby~"

"Ku harap kita bisa merayakan natal tahun depan seperti ini lagi Ge,"

"Gege tidak mau,"

"Mwo?" Tao mendorong tubuh Kris. "Maksud Gege?" mata Tao sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan menangis sayang," Kris menghapus butiran air mata yang jatuh.

"Gege bilang..."

"Gege tidak mau jika merayakan natal bersamamu hanya tahun depan, Gege ingin selamanya merayakan natal bersama mu, sampai kita menua dan sampai Tuhan sendiri yang memisahkan kita" jawab Kris sambil memeluk Tao yang menangis.

"Kau...membuatku takut Ge..."

"Hey sayang, Gege sudah bilang kan, tidak akan meninggalkanmu?" Kris mendekap wajah Tao dan menatapnya penuh cinta.

Bibir keduanya menyatu dalam kehangatan.

 **...**

"Wah salju~"

Mereka kini duduk dibalkon rumah. Tao duduk diantara kedua kaki panjang Kris dengan Kris yang memeluk Tao dari belakang.

"Kau ingin masuk kedalam?"

"Tidak usah Ge, aku ingin melihat salju dimalam natal" jawab Tao.

"Mama dan Vic jie jie mengirim pesan, mereka mengucapkan selamat natal untuk kita"

"Mungkin kita bisa mengunjungi mereka Minggu depan,"

"Apa rencana Gege besok pagi?"

Kris mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tao. "Kita bisa pergi ke gereja bersama-sama? Dan setelahnya kita bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dirumah"

Suasan menjadi hening. Saljupun turun semakin deras.

"Ge..." panggil Tao memecah keheningan.

"Iya sayang, ada apa? Apa kau kedinginan?"

"Tidak, bukan itu yang ingin ku katakan"

"Lalu? Panda kesayangan Gege ini ingin mengatakan apa?"

"Tapi Gege harus berjanji tidak akan marah pada Tao~" Tao mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji" ucap Kris menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Tao.

"Tao setuju jika Gege ingin menikah lagi" ujar Tao sangat pelan.

"Apa? Kau mengatakan apa Tao?" Kris membalik tubuh Tao kehadapannya.

Tao tidak berani menatap Kris, ia hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Katakan sekali lagi Tao," ucap Kris tegas.

"Ge-gege tahu kan kalau Tao tidak bisa memberikan keturunan untuk Gege, maka dari itu Tao tidak akan marah kalau Gege ingin menikah lagi dan mempunyai anak dari darah daging Gege sendiri"

Kris menutup matanya dan menarik napas. "Dengarkan Gege baik-baik Tao" Kris memegang kedua bahu Tao kencang. "Gege tidak pernah berpikiran untuk menikah lagi. Gege akui memang Gege sempat berpikiran menginginkan seorang anak dalam kehidupan kita, tapi untuk apa seorang anak jika kau tidak menginginkannya,Tao? Dan Gege tidak mungkin memaksa mu untuk melahirkan seorang anak"

"Gege bisa mengambil program bayi tabung, dengan begitu Gege tidak perlu menikah lagi" ucap Tao polos.

"Sayang, apa kau rela merawat anak dari hasil Gege dengan wanita lain?"

Tao menggeleng cepat. Air matanya kembali turun.

"Gege tidak membutuhkan seorang anak. Gege hanya membutuhkanmu untuk selalu ada disamping Gege."

"Hiks..." Tao langsung menghambur ke pelukan Kris.

"Maafkan Tao Ge, Tao pikir Gege sangat menginginkan seorang anak..."

"Apa kau juga menginginkan anak sayang?" tanya Kris.

Tao menghapus air matanya dan mengiyakan perkataan Kris.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengadopsi anak?" usul Kris.

"Mengadopsi?"

"Kita bisa mengadopsi anak dari panti asuhan, bagaimana? Kau setuju?"

Senyum Tao berkembang. Tanda ia setuju dengan usul Kris.

"Besok setelah pulang dari gereja kita akan pergi ke panti asuhan,"

 **...**

Tanggal 25 Desember. Tao terbangun dan menatap keluar jendela kamarnya. Salju sudah menumpuk cukup tebal.

"Selamat pagi Ge, dan selamat natal~"

Tao mencium bibir Kris.

"Pagi sayang. Natal pertama untuk kita" Kris tiba-tiba saja membuka matanya.

"Cepat mandi Ge, aku tidak ingin terlambat ke gereja"

"Ingin mandi bersama peach~?"

"Jangan mesum GE!" teriak Tao lantang.

 **END**

 **SELAMAT NATAL BUAT KALIAN YANG MERAYAKAN** *tebar cipokan dari gw*

Lupakan isi FF diatas yang emang rada gak genah kayak yang nulis. Baper deh pas ngetik ini FF, ini rasanya pengen ngelakuin semua isi FF ini sama Kris *dihajar panda* sama yesung *ditebas ELF* sama Sooman *malah pada dukung*

Sejujurnya gw gak tau Kris sama Tao ngerayain natal apa nggak, anggep aja mereka ngerayain natal, biar samaan sama gw *evil smirk*

Typo dan berbagai macam kesalahan di FF ini harap maklumin aja, ngetiknya sampe tengah malem bro dan ditengah kesibukan buat natalan~

Jadi, sekali lagi **SELAMAT NATAL** buat reader yang merayakan, yang nggak natalan ya udah **SELAMAT LIBURAN PANJANG** *sepanjang gigi Kris*

Review yah biar kembarannya Sunny *pendeknya* ini semangat buat FF lagi.

 **Backstage:**

Tao: mamah~ selamat natal *Peluk*

Me: selamat natal juga panda kesayangan mamah~

Kris: Met natal, yo'

Me: menantu kurang ajar -_- sini sungkem dulu~

Kris: ogah banget -_- palingan juga ntar gue nista lagi abis FF ini -_-

Me: Fitnah -_- fitnah itu lebih tajam dari gigi *_* /digampar pake sendal/


End file.
